Her Eyes Hit Him Like Lightening
by Rhine Lei
Summary: Ariel see's the fireworks that night and climbs the ship, but when Max licks her face Eric sees her. With no sea witch, and an angry father, can Ariel and Eric still be together?
1. Chapter 1

As Ariel climbed up the side of the ship it took all her strength to keep from falling back into the water. Sitting on a ledge she watched the sailors dance under the lights in the sky. A strange creature she had never seen before ran over to her and she laughed as it licked her face. When the dogs owner approached she froze.

"Max!" He called, "What cha doing?"

Midnight black hair swept away from his prefect face. His eyes softened and his smile faded when their eyes locked. For a few heartbeats they just stared.

"Oh," He said softly, "Oh I see."

Desperately Ariel ducked and hid against the side of the ship. Closing her eyes she wished to somehow blend in, knowing that her fire red hair could never be mistaken for anything else.

"Wait!" She heard him call as he ran to the side of the ship and leaned over. Nervously she looked up at his handsome face. Confusion warred with wonder as several different expressions transitioned over him. He could see her tail, and that she was wearing very little. His mind didn't know which to focus on.

"You're a-"He started in a breathy voice.

"Please!" She cut him off with a pleading look, "Please don't draw attention. It's forbidden."

The worry on her face brought him back to his senses. Sailors had always whispered about mermaids and other nautical tales, but this was the first time he had ever believed any of it.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I frighten you. I'm harmless, really." He gave her a smile that made her stomach do all sorts of flips. She kept staring at him in amazement. "Um… are you okay?"

He almost didn't hear her when she whispered, "I've never seen a human… this close before."

Looking around to be sure no one watched him the boy climbed over the side of the ship and sat on the ledge opposite Ariel. She recoiled and it made him sad for some reason.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently.

She was hesitant at first and barely moved her hand toward him. When he didn't pull away she carefully reached out. His heart was pounding in the seconds it took her to place her hand on his cheek. With a sigh he covered it with his own and leaned in. She smelled like the sea, with skin so soft he feared how easily he could hurt her.

"So beautiful," she breathed, almost to her herself as she swept away the hair from in front of his eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to respond and then seemed to realize what she was about to do. "Oh- no!" She frantically started trying to get down, "I gotta go!"

Fear seized him as he realized he might never see her again. "Wait! Please-"He grabbed her wrist gently, but firmly.

"Please let go, my fathers gonna kill me!" she begged.

His eyebrows knitted together sadly. "I just want to know your name. I'm Eric."

She looked back at him and blew out a breath that made her bright red bangs puff out adorably. With a groan she said, "Ariel."

"Ariel," He whispered, testing it out, "Well that's kinda pretty. Alright then, Ariel." He took her hand and smiled at her. Despite the effort to get away Ariel felt her heart begin to melt in her chest as his warm eyes looked at her. "Can I see you again?"

Over head people were calling Eric's name and Ariel began to panic. "Alright! I'll come back later tonight, but I've got to go!"

"Come when the ship is dark. I'll wait for you." He smiled when she nodded and jumped back into the water. Hoisting himself back onto the boat Eric's mind was reeling. He had touched her and learned her name, yet she was so beautiful it didn't seem possible she was real. By the end of the night Eric couldn't help but wonder if he had truly seen her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric watched the water eagerly for any signs of Ariel. He was beginning to feel foolish when a face appeared out of the surf. He quelled the desire to jump into the water and settled for leaning dangerously far over the side.

She blushed and waved at him, sweeping her wet hair out of her eyes. Eric watched as she began climbing the ladder on the side of the ship, amazed she could do it all with just her upper body. When she neared the top he reached out a hand and pulled her up to sit on the railing of the ship.

They smiled at each other and sat in silence for a moment. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." He said.

"I almost didn't." She confessed. "My father would never understand."

"Who is your father?"

"King Triton." She said plainly.

He furrowed his brow, "King Triton?"

She sighed loudly, "Oh yes, ruler of the seas, King of the merpeople. Take your pick." Her tone dripped annoyance.

"So you're a princess?"

"And the last girl in the sea who should be speaking to a human." She laughed, "You are all _barbarians_, you know."

"So merpeople don't like humans?"

"More specifically my _father_ doesn't like humans." She corrected staring at his legs. He shifted uncomfortably when she continued to watch him. He had been staring at her tail as well and began to understand what it felt like to have someone gawk at you. "Can I touch your feet?"

He blinked, "Beg your pardon?"

She pointed, "Your feet. Can I touch them?" She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Well…" He thought about it, "Can I touch your tail?"

In reply she shifted so the end of her tail was now over the ship's floor instead of hovering over the water. He raised an eyebrow but bent down and pulled off his shoes just the same.

"You first," Ariel gestured to her tail. He hadn't really thought this through and rubbed his neck awkwardly as he looked at it.

"Um…"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well… humans think it is inappropriate for a man to touch a woman."

She looked confused. "So why did you ask to?"

"Fair enough," He laughed raising his hands in surrender. Slowly he brought his hand to her fin and ran his fingers along the scales. They were a brilliant iridescent green and felt slick to the touch. He pulled back when she laughed.

"That tickles." Her smile was amazing, "My turn."

He shook his head at her eager face as he sat down on a barrel and swung his legs up into her lap. She stared at his feet, wide eyed with amazement. He wiggled his toes and she gasped.

"Why do you need so many?" She asked poking his left baby toe.

"They help us walk around and keep us steady." He giggled as she kept touching his toes. "That tickles too."

"Eric?" A voice called from the steps leading below deck.

Ariel jumped and almost fell forward when Eric leapt up to catch her, "Careful! Easy!"

Her arms were around his neck as he held her up and stared into her eyes. They both breathed heavily.

"Eric?" Someone called again. It was closer now and footsteps were making their way up to the top deck.

Eric quickly scooped her up and lowered her to the ladder on the side. As she climbed down he smiled a goofy grin before leaving to find the person calling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel swam in circles under the waves as she hurried home. Was it possible to be this happy? Her father's scolding earlier was forgotten. She was too excited to care. In her mind she was playing through all the things she and Eric could do together as she entered the throne room.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you?" Her father demanded.

Letting out a squeak of surprise Ariel turned toward him. "Daddy! Why aren't you in bed?"

"That's exactly what I want to know!" He howled, "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians!"

"They're not barbarians." Sure she could make him listen, Ariel tried to explain, "Daddy, I met one."

"You WHAT?" His trident grew bright with anger as he swam to her and griped her arm, "How could you do this? They are monsters!"

"You don't even know him!"

"KNOW him? I don't need to know him, THEY ARE ALL THE SAME!" He smacked her and Ariel let out a yelp, "Now I am never, EVER to hear of you going to the surface again!" Yanking her arm he glared at her. Ariel covered her cheek and fought the tears she desperately wanted to cry out. Her father tossed her away and returned to his chambers.

Sleep didn't find her that night and early in the morning Ariel had determined to leave. Her father had never struck her before, but it was clear her would never listen. In the throne room the trident sat in its place. Only Triton or his descendents could remove it from that spot. Until now she and her sisters had never dreamed of trying to use it themselves.

She hesitated for only a moment before hurrying forward and placing a hand on the staff. Closing her eyes she imagined herself becoming human. Gentle warmth filled the water around her, followed by a searing pain that tore her body in half. Her lungs suddenly burned for air and she had not stopped to think about needing oxygen before turning herself human under the ocean.

Desperately she swam for the surface and broke through with a gasp. Coughing up water she tried to continue to tread in the ocean, but she did not know humans had such a hard time in the sea. Determined Ariel began the long swim to Eric's home. She only hoped she guessed correctly from the direction the ship was headed.

When she finally felt the sand beneath her fingers she was too exhausted to continue and passed out, still in the water, and only half her body resting on a large rock close to shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric woke early that morning and took Max out for a walk on the beach. They had arrived late last night, but it wasn't adjusting to home again that kept him awake. Ariel's face flashed in his mind for the millionth time. Max jumped on his leg and he bent down to scratch his head.

"I don't know what to do Max."

The dog paid no mind to his dilemma but when the wind shifted and a familiar scent came his way the dog bounded off excitedly. Surprise quickly turned to annoyance as Eric chased off after him. "Max!"

The group of young men walking along the shore was speechless when they stumbled upon the naked beauty on the rocks. Her red hair covered her chest while she remained seemingly unconscious.

It was the barking in the distance that woke her. She sat up in surprise, remembering the night before. A young man stepped forward out of the group. Two more looked on behind him. "Are you okay, miss?"

Turning to look down at her feet she brought one leg up in front of her face. "Oh my gosh." She breathed, wiggling her toes. Looking up at the young men, Ariel was suddenly self conscious.

"Do you need help?" The man asked again. He looked to be in his early twenties, around the same age as Eric.

_Eric _she thought, _how am I going to find him?_

"Maybe she can't talk?" A man standing back farther suggested, "She is nice to look at though."

Something about his tone irritated her, "I can speak just fine."

"So you can!" The closest man smiled warmly at her, "Would you like to come out of the water? You must be cold."

When he took a step toward her Ariel shrank away, unsure if she could trust him.

"Shy little thing, isn't she?" The third one said, "That's kind of cute."

Ariel was not naïve enough to mistake the look in the third man's eyes. Fear was starting to clutch her chest when the creature that Eric had called Max came crashing into the surf. The dog stood between Ariel and the others, growling ferociously.

She heard Eric yelling, "Max! Quiet!" The dog ignored him as he came up behind them. "I don't know what's gotten into him." He hadn't seen Ariel as he tried to explain to the young men about the canine. As they turned to address the Prince, Eric could see someone in the water.

"Eric." Ariel breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he was so shocked all he could do was blink at her. When realization hit him he plunged into the water to shield her.

"Ariel! How did you get here?" He demanded throwing himself over her.

She sighed, "With difficulty."

Gesturing to her tail and he leaned back to find that she now had legs. He gasped and looked at her face. "How did you-?"

"It's a long story." She said quietly, nodding at the men behind them to indicate they should talk later. With a glare at their audience Eric removed his shirt and slipped it over Ariel's head.

"Thomas, why didn't you cover her?" He asked darkly.

"Don't worry about it," She laughed, but it was strained.

"Ariel," He warned before turning back to the others.

"We just found her, Prince." Thomas explained.

Eric held his hand out to help Ariel to her feet but she was not accustomed to her legs and stumbled. After a few failed attempts the prince simply picked her up.

"Prince?" She asked, clinging to his neck.

Turning with her in his arms Eric hissed, "Get out of here."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We were just trying to help." The second man said defensively.

Of the men who still had not moved to leave Eric was not concerned about Thomas or the second man, James. It was the third, Marcus, watching Ariel with a dark look.

"Eric, you seem uncomfortable." She said. He looked down and held her to him protectively.

"Come on." He began carrying her back to the palace.

"We could take her for you, Eric." Marcus suggested, "I'm sure you're busy."

When he took a step forward to take her Eric glared at him and angled Ariel away. "Do not touch her."

No one spoke again as he carried her off.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, after she had been cleaned up and clothed, Ariel nervously walked to the dining room. The housekeeper, Carlotta, had given Ariel a pink gown that was heavy and uncomfortable. Unaccustomed to her legs she insisted on wearing something else. Wringing her hands Ariel walked wearing black pants and a blue shirt with a black corset over top. Humans apparently wore shoes that made them taller, but the idea of trying to make walking more difficult seemed utterly foolish. She had attempted to go barefoot until Carlotta finally relented and gave her a pair of knee high boots.

Just outside the door she hesitated, listening to the conversation between Eric and his advisor, Grimsby.

"Oh, Eric it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happy settled down with the _right _girl."

"I'm telling you Grim, she's perfect!" Eric's insistence made her blush.

Grimsby protested, "Nice young ladies don't swim around in the ocean, flittering without clothing for the world to see."

"You don't understand. She was hurt."

Taking a deep breath Ariel walked loudly into the room and the conversation stopped. Eric's eyes widened before he broke out in a warm grin. "You look wonderful."

Ariel smiled, but noticed Grim's unhappy look as he said dryly, "Isn't she a _vision_."

The Prince ignored him, helping her to the table. All through the meal the older man's anger did nothing but grow as Eric continued to stare at Ariel distractedly. She had never eaten human food, so Eric subtly showed her how to use a fork and knife. The air was tense, but when they finished eating she joined Eric outside to play with Max, admiring his laugh and carefree nature as he threw a stick for the dog to fetch.

"So I feel really bad about how Grimsby behaved." He looked over at her, seriously.

"Oh, Eric I feel like a fool. I shouldn't have come here just assuming I'd be welcome." She grabbed a handful of hair on either side and tugged downward in an adorably nervous way.

He gently caught the bottom of her chin and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Ariel, the first time I saw you I knew. It just, _bam_, hit me. Like lightening."

His voice was so sincere that happy tears welled in her eyes. Bringing her hands up to cover her face she let them fall as all of the stress from the past two days flooded her. Eric pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chin. His arms were warm and safe. All the doubt she had been feeling about her decisions melted away. He was worth everything she had given up. She would give up more if she had to.

He whispered in her ear, "After you swam away that first time I had to keep reminding myself 'she was real! And I'm gonna find her.' I worried I wouldn't see you again."

She chuckled into his chest, "That's funny, because my first thoughts were 'I gotta see him again.'"

Eric placed both hands on her shoulders and took a small step back. He smiled at her like she was the only person in the world, and at that moment she might as well have been. Without hesitation he bent down and kissed her, gently at first, but then eagerly, passionately.

All the while Grimsby looked on, trying to think of a way to get rid of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel had been with Eric for several days, each full of happiness and driving the castle staff insane trying to keep up with her. Eric loved showing her things and almost having his arm ripped out of its socket every time he took her somewhere. The two were absolutely crazy about each other. Eric thought about the little mermaid every moment they were apart, and Ariel smiled even in her sleep as he was in every dream.

One evening, while the Prince was meeting his guard, Grimsby made his first attempt to rid himself of her. She was curled up in a blanket, reading and listening to the ocean from the courtyard.

"Good evening my dear." He bowed to her, mockingly.

"Oh," She jumped, "Good evening Grim."

His smile was falsely sweet as he looked at her. "Eric and I agree that you should be presented in town. We were both certain that you intended to marry at some point. If you would allow me there is a young man here, eager to speak with you."

Ariel stiffened. Surly Eric didn't intend to offer her to other men? Then again, they had never talked specifically about what would happen from now on. Fear grew as silent as ivy in her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Grim smiled, seeing the seeds of doubt planted in her mind. "There is a young man who is interested in courting you. He's here now and wishes to speak with you."

Ariel stared at him as if he had just suggested she should run through the town screaming 'I'm a banana' while tap dancing. "_Eric _wants me to meet him?"

"Why yes. He seemed to approve the idea when we spoke. Wait just a moment." He ducked away before Ariel could insist she had no interest in this stranger. When Grim returned the man with him turned out not to be a stranger at all. The man from the beach, Eric said his name was Marcus, watched her like a hungry shark as he walked into the courtyard.

"Hello," His smile was arrogant, "Good to see you again, Ariel."

She shifted, uncomfortable. Even fully clothed he managed to make her feel naked again.

"Marcus," she nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then!" Grim smiled triumphantly and walked back inside.

"Well these are better circumstances than the last time we met." He laughed.

She grimaced, "Please don't talk about that."

"But it was such a memorable moment."

Ariel resisted the urge to smack him.

"Do not condescend to me. I'm 16 years old, not a child."

He walked closer to her, "You know, men don't like girls who talk too much."

"Eric never complains," She crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes. He glared at her, clearly not use to being challenged. Taking another step he was alarmingly close to now. Ariel's face remained carefully neutral.

"Watch your tongue little mermaid. Someone might be tempted to cut it out."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you call me a mermaid?" Her voice was nervous and he looked her over curiously. He was entirely too close to her already and continued to lean in. She pushed him back with a hand on his chest but he ignored her.

"Stop it." She ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Eric's voice was sharp as he walked into the courtyard. Without hesitation he stepped between them and positioned himself in front of Ariel. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. First because she was no longer alone with Marcus, and again because Eric clearly didn't want her talking to him.

"Just making conversation, Prince, the little mermaid is quite the talker."

Eric visibly started, "What did you call her?"

Intrigued by their reactions he continued, "She washed up on the shore after all."

"Do not call her that." His tone was dark with warning.

Marcus held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, not a mermaid then."

Ariel had been holding her breath and pressed her face into Eric's shoulder. He glanced back at her before continuing, "It's late. We should be getting to bed."

"As you wish, Prince," Marcus nodded at him and turned to Ariel, "It was a pleasure. I hope to see you again soon."

_Creator of the seas, I hope not._ Ariel thought.

When he was gone Eric pulled her in his arms, strangely upset. He breathed into her hair and closed her eyes.

"What did he want?"

She looked up at him, "Grim said you both decided I should be presented in town. He wants to court me apparently."

He tensed, clenching his jaw. "Oh does he?"

Ariel suddenly felt nervous again. Hesitantly she asked, "Eric… I know you have never promised me anything, but I just assumed… Do you really want me to marry someone el-?"

Before she could even finish he crushed his mouth to hers, cupping her face. She was surprised for a moment before slipping her arms around his neck. All of her doubt was chased away once more. He pulled back just long enough to whisper, "I love you."

Overwhelming joy rushed into Ariel's chest as she kissed him eagerly and repeated, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

That night Ariel was getting ready for bed with a content smile on her face. She sang softly to herself as she walked around the room. Secretly she had kept the shirt Eric used to cover her that day on the shore and slept in it every night. She also had odd items on her dressing table that she had picked up each day. A fork, a candle, a single earring, and other little items she found interesting were carefully laid out. She was fingering the handle of a silver brush thoughtfully when she heard something on her balcony.

She looked over, startled for a moment. Her red hair fluttered slightly in the breeze as she padded over to the doors. Aside from the sea no other sound reached her, yet she had the feeling of being watched. That gentle prickly feeling on the back of her neck began and her senses heightened. Clad only in the Princes shirt the night air was cold on her bare legs.

She walked to the railing and looked out at the sea, listening for any sound out of the ordinary. When it didn't come she shook her head and turned to go back inside. It took all of her self control not to yelp when he saw Eric pressed against the wall, watching her.

"Don't scream." He whispered innocently.

Her mouth dropped, "What are you _doing_?"

He motioned for her to come back inside and closed the door behind them. When he turned to look at her his eyes scanned her up and down. She blushed, folding her arms in front of her breasts. His breathing became slower and deeper.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I just-"He rubbed the back of his neck as he had the night he asked to touch her tail. She realized he was nervous. "I had to see you."

She smiled, but didn't forget the insanity of the situation, "_Now_? Whatever for?"

He looked conflicted for a moment before coming forward and kissing her passionately. She welcomed it, placing her hands on his chest. One hand cupped the back of her head as his fingers knitted in her hair. She let out a shuttering breath and closed her eyes as he traced a line of kisses down to the dip in her shirt.

"You still have my shirt?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over guiltily. "I'm sorry; you've probably been looking for it. I just-"Now it was her turn to be nervous.

He laughed warmly, "I had dozens of shirts just like it. I was only surprised you hadn't had this one washed."

"No!" She protested, pulling it to her. He raised an eyebrow and she blushed, "It smells like you… I don't want that to fade."

He looked at her with a wealth of emotion behind his eyes. It's one thing to have someone tell you they love you, but another entirely to witness for yourself. He took both her hands and looked at her deeply. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened, and as his words sunk in an enormous smile grew across her face. "Oh Eric," She breathed, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed, scooping her up and spinning around happily. Leaning down he kissed her again, both feeling the others smile against their mouth.

He set her down, deepening the kiss. Every fiber of his being wanted to continue this, but he knew they had to wait until they were married. Any worry or doubt he had vanished the moment he saw Marcus try to kiss her in the courtyard. The idea of her with anyone else made him sick with jealousy. He couldn't be with anyone else, but he would do it the right way.

"Ariel?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"May I stay with you tonight?" She hesitated and he continued, "I mean for nothing more than your company in _sleep_."

The thought of opening her eyes in the morning to Eric's face warmed her heart. Without a word she pulled him over to the bed. Removing his boots and shirt he climbed in and she happily laid her head on his chest. Breathing her in Eric drifted off to sleep with the smell of the ocean on her skin fueling his dreams of the ever flowing waves.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric's eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at Ariel, nuzzling into her hair. She sighed, hugging him closer. Gently, he reached out a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her amazing blue eyes opened and looked at him sleepily.

"I thought it was a dream." She sighed, "I was scared to wake up."

He kissed her forehead, "Not a dream."

A knock on the door made her sit up straight.

"Ariel?" Carlotta's voice came through the other side. "Are you awake yet?"

Eyes as big as saucers she turned to Eric. He scrambled to move when she shoved him off the bed and onto the floor with a thump. With a half hearted glare in her direction he bit back a curse and wriggled under the bed just when the key turned in the lock and the door opened.

"Are you still in bed?" Carlotta scolded.

"Oh, sorry," She mumbled, "I'm not feeling that well this morning."

She came to sit next to her with a worried look. "You do appear a little flushed." She placed a motherly hand on her forehead. "Perhaps you should stay in today. I'll tell Eric not to disturb you."

"No!" Ariel said a little too loudly. If anyone checked his room they would wonder where he had gone. Carlotta interpreted it differently, smiling at her.

"Don't want to miss being with him for a minute do you?" Eric smiled to himself under the bed while Ariel blushed, tugging on her fiery hair.

"I'm fine, really, I just over slept."

"Alright then," Carlotta began to leave and paused, "For heaven's sake. It's bad enough they give you boots to wear but now the Princes clothing is ending up in here?" She bent over to pick up one of Eric's boots. Under the bed he silently smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Oh! Uh- I like those!" Ariel protested.

She gave her a sharp look, "They are _men's_ and entirely too big for you. I'll take these up to Eric."

"No! That's okay!"

A little confused Carlotta set the boot back down and looked at her again, "Are you sure you're alright child?"

Eric covered his mouth and snickered into his hand.

"I'm fine. Go on! Don't worry about me."

Looking a little suspicious Carlotta finally left, closing the door behind her. Ariel leapt up and locked the door again, sitting back on the bed with a relieved sigh. Eric crawled out and when their eyes met they couldn't help the laughter that burst out of them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've done this before." He teased.

"You haven't?" Ariel asked innocently.

For a moment Eric was shocked, and then jealous, but it quickly passed when she pointed and laughed at him. "You should have seen your face."

He threw a pillow at her playfully. "That's not funny. I thought I would have to kill someone."

He sprawled across the bed and rested his head in her lap with a groan. Smiling down at him she gently swept his hair away from his face. He watched her, content as she sang to him softly. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"I didn't know you could sing." He whispered.

She playfully poked him in the nose, "You didn't ask."


	9. Chapter 9

Eric ordered a ring for Ariel that day. They would announce their engagement when it was completed, but until then they kept it to themselves. Later that day he decided to confront Grimsby. He was in Eric's study when he caught up to him.

"Why did you lie to Ariel?" He demanded, getting right to the point.

Grim pretended to be startled, "What do you mean?"

He glared at his advisor, "Don't lie to me. You told Ariel I wanted her to be courted by other men."

"Well what else would we do with her? She can't stay here forever. Sooner or later she must-"

"I'm going to marry her." Eric's voice was firm and final. Grim looked at him in horror.

"Eric, you can't be serious!" His voice dripped disappointment, "She doesn't even know how to use a fork, much less run a kingdom!"

The Prince bristled, "Who I marry is my decision, Grim, and Ariel will be an amazing queen."

He shook his head, "Your highness, you just haven't been looking hard enough. There is bound to be someone better suited-"

"Enough!" He slammed his hand down on the desk in a rare loss of control. "This isn't you decision." He'd had enough of explaining himself. He looked at Grim, daring him to argue. We he simply said nothing Eric turned and left the room.

Grim decided he would have to act fast if he was going stop this.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel and Eric were lying together in her bedroom once more. Though Eric was determined to wait until they were married, he still stayed with her every night. Being away from her made him nervous for some reason. He liked having her nearby. She still refused to wash the shirt he originally gave her, but finally let him bring her others to use each evening. She had taken to snatching up whatever shirt he discarded before bed and breathed in his scent.

He was rubbing her arm and watching her face as she traced circles on his chest with her finger. They often talked late into the night, but this time he was content just to be with her. Curling up against him she fell asleep quickly. Just as the sun rose there was a pounding on her door. It was loud and insistent causing Eric to tighten his grip on Ariel.

The door was kicked in and several guard burst into the room to find Eric in her bed. Shirtless and furious he began trying to cover Ariel, who was clinging to him.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Your highness we have orders to arrest the girl." The leader said.

"Me? What did I do?" Ariel asked, shocked. She tightened her grip on Eric's arm.

"Who ordered the arrest?" Eric was furious, while Ariel was just plain terrified.

Grimsby walked in then, looking very satisfied. "I did. It's for your own good your highness." He nodded to a guard who took a step forward. Eric threw an arm in front of her.

"Get away from her. _I _order you to get out of here and never repeat what you have seen to _anyone_."

"I'm afraid you do not get a say in this matter Prince."

He glared at Grim, "Why the hell not?"

That same smug grin crossed his face, "Because we have reason to believe your judgment has been impaired. We have evidence that she," he nodded at Ariel, "has put you under a spell."

"You can't be serious?"Ariel was completely horrified.

"This is ridiculous!"

"It's for the best, Eric. Guards," Grim signaled for them to move in and Ariel buried her face in Eric's back.

"No! Get back! Don't touch her!" Eric did his best to fight them off but he was no match for half a dozen soldiers. Ariel kicked and protested but in the end they dragged her off as four of the guards worked to detain the Prince without harming him. "Ariel!"

"Eric!" She called over her shoulder as they took her to the dungeon.


	11. Chapter 11

Grim sat in the study smoking his pipe with a triumphant smile. Ariel was successfully detained, and would probably be put to death. It was a shame that Eric had to become so worked up over the matter. He was currently being held in his room. Every so often you could hear the smash of an object or shouting. Grimsby really didn't understand the fuss over the strange little creature.

"Do you really believe she's a mermaid?" Marcus asked from the window. He was looking out with his arms crossed over his chest.

Grim took another puff before answering flippantly, "Of course not, but superstition and nautical nonsense can be a very useful tool. If the public learns that she washed up on the shore and how taken the Prince has become they'll be begging for her head if we tell them she can cast spells." He waved his hand dramatically.

Marcus was not so sure. She could barely walk the first time they met, and they both reacted so strangely to his taunts.

"Your tip was very helpful though." Grim tipped his pipe at him in a fake salute. It was satisfying to put the Prince in his place. Marcus was not accustomed to being denied what he wanted, and he wanted Ariel.


	12. Chapter 12

Ariel sat with her head between her knees trying to calm down. She was frightened, cold and alone in the dark wet dungeons. Her cell had one narrow window too high for her to reach, and even that had bars.

"Come on," She scolded, "Pull yourself together."

If she was going to get out of this she would need to think. Shouting from the entrance got her attention. She heard the door bang open and feet coming downstairs. Eric burst through the stairwell with two guards trailing him.

"Ariel?" He called, looking around.

She ran up and gripped the bars, "Eric."

The Prince ran over and covered her hands with his, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, fighting back tears.

"Your highness you're not supposed to be down here." A guard pleaded. Eric glared at him so fiercely it halted all other protests. When he walked away Eric turned back Ariel, cupping her face through the bars.

"I'll get you out of here." He promised.

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry I- I… I didn't mean to. I didn't know-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "Shhh. It's okay. None of this is your fault."

She leaned into his hand, "What's gonna happen?"

"Nothing," He insisted.

"I'm afraid that's not your decision either, Prince." Grimsby's voice filled the dungeon. Marcus walked in behind him.

"Grim, open the doors. Now!"

The older man didn't react to the anger in his voice. He maintained an eerie calm. "You know I can't do that."

Eric was starting to lose it. "You have no authority over me!"

"The law says otherwise. If your judgment is considered questionable the power falls to me."

"My _judgment_ is fine!" Balling his fists he took a step toward Grimsby and Marcus. Pointing at the latter he continued, "You! You did this, didn't you?"

"Eric, Please!" Ariel's voice brought him back to his senses. Looking back at her he softened and quickly returned to his place in front of her. She turned her attention back to her captor. "Grim, I don't understand. I don't have anything you could want. I've never done anything to you."

"You didn't have to my dear. Your presence alone was enough."

"Grimsby, I'm not going to ask you again. Let her out." Eric's tone was warning.

"Relax Prince. I'll keep her company." Marcus grinned.

"Get over yourself." Ariel spat.

He shook his head mockingly. "Temper, temper little mermaid. Is that anyway to talk to someone who spent the morning convincing Grim _not _to kill you?"

"What?" Eric yelled.

"Please continue to shout. Your behavior only proves Grim's theory." The Prince bristled at Marcus's words. He was right. If people thought he was under a spell he would have to behave calmly to convince them otherwise.

_Grim knew that._ Ariel thought. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

"If you would _just _listen," She tried to persuade him.

"Enough. Oh Eric your really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Grim asked.

"When I get her out of here, and I promise you I will, you will never be welcome in my palace again."

The old man cocked an eyebrow, "We shall see. Come along then. Off we go."

"I'll be back tonight." He reassured Ariel, kissing her hands on the bars. "It'll be okay."

"I know." She whispered. Her faith in Eric hadn't wavered.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric threw another book to the floor as he continued studying the laws of the kingdom. He was determined to find a loop hole in their problem. Meanwhile, Ariel attempted sleep to no avail. After tossing and turning she gave up.

Small slivers of moonbeams peeked through the window in her cell. It was at least two feet above her head, but she was determined to see the ocean. Pulling her cot over she stood, gripping the bars and straining to look out. She could just make out the waves in the moonlit night. Though she loved Eric, Ariel was suddenly homesick for the first time.

"Daddy…" She whispered before sinking back down.

With a sigh she rested her head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. She still wore Eric's shirt, but had thankfully been given pants. Her bare feet were cold on the stone floor. Curling them under, she pulled the thin, scratchy blanket over herself.

Softly she began to sing. It echoed slightly around the dark level. Her song was full of sorrow and fear. It was the most beautifully heartbreaking sound.

The sound of mock clapping interrupted her. "You're quite talented, little mermaid." Marcus said sincerely.

She groaned, "What do you _want_?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?"

"Since I suspect you had a lot to do with why I'm in here I have very little desire to entertain you."

He looked amused, "Are fish always this snippy?"

She gave him a falsely disbelieving look. "You don't _really _believe I'm a mermaid, do you?"

"Well Grim certainly doesn't." She knew that, but hearing it out loud made her chest feel heavy, "I, on the other hand, am not convinced."

He walked closer and she looked right into his eyes, determined not to show him any weakness. She was a princess and she held her head high.

"We found you in the water, naked. You were fascinated by your feet, and scared of humans."

She smiled cruelly, "Do you really think a woman has to be supernatural not to find you attractive?"

He smug looked turned to anger and he came closer to the cell, "Then you and Eric both were so upset by my little nickname for you."

"Ever think I didn't like a name that reminded me I was naked when we met?" She snapped.

Marcus was less sure now. Her explanations didn't sound forced like most lies.

"I'll make you a deal." He began.

She chuckled darkly, "This should be good."

He glared at her, "Marry me and Grim will let you go. All he wants is you away from the Prince. This should satisfy everyone."

"He'd just let me out?" She asked. In response he rattled a set of keys. She raised an eyebrow, "I'd rather rot in the dungeon."

His reaction was violent and surprising. She actually yelped when he slammed his hands over the bars and rattled the door. "You try my patience, Ariel. Are you so ready to die for your precious Eric?"

In spite of her brave face she clutched the blanket to herself. Eric told her once that human children believed blankets could make all bad things go away. They didn't seem to be working. Turning the keys in the door he entered the cell and jerked her off the cot by her arm.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

Dragging her behind him she was sure he would break one of her bones. She tried to pull out of his grip but he simply jerked her along behind him every few moments. She tried yelling for help, but the guards with didn't hear her or didn't care. They reached a back corner of the dungeons and he unlocked a series of chains and other barricades before pulling her into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric stood, holding the book in shock. He'd found it. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when he discovered an amendment to the law. It only applied if the matter did not pertain to marriage. Should his judgment seem insufficient in matters other than his personal life _then _his advisor had the right to step it. A fact Eric was certain Grimsby knew all too well. His ancestors were not fools. Surly they knew who fools young people could be in matters of love? It didn't mean they could take all of his power away.

Snapping the book closed he marched determinedly to the guards stationed at the dungeon.

"Let me pass." He ordered.

"I can't do that your highness." One guard said apologetically. Thrusting the book in his face Eric pointed to the line about marriage.

"Oh yes you can."

The guard grabbed the book and read it carefully. With a nod he stepped away from the door and gave Eric his keys.

He sprinted down the steps shouting, "Ariel! I found it!" He burst into the dungeons to find her cell door open, "Ariel?"

Running into the cell he saw a blanket sprawled across the floor, "Ariel!" Returning back up the steps he demanded, "Who else was down here?"

Startled the guard stammered, "Uh- someone mentioned that Marcus had entered, but he never came back up."

Realization hit him and he quickly made his way to the only other exit in the dungeon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ariel fought as best she could. Finally, when her bare feet were cut and her arm was surly bruised they reached the beach. Shoving her to her knees in the surf Marcus began to yell at her.

"Call to them!"

She pretended to be confused, "You can't be serious!"

He smacked her and she yelped. Her head jerked to the side but she refused to cry. Instead she swept her hair back from her face and glared at him.

"We both know what you are little mermaid. Now, call to them!"

She looked out at the water. Even though she was truly a mermaid she didn't have a way to call to the others anymore than a human did.

"What should I say?" She asked, and then sarcastically said, "Excuse me? Mermaids! This crazy man wants to see you!"

He tried to smack her again but she was ready for it, blocking the blow and punching him in the stomach. He doubled over in surprise and she sprinted back toward the palace. In spite of her time on land she was no watch for someone who had spent their entire life on legs. He caught her easily, knocking her down and pinning her.

"Try that again, and I'll kill you." He hissed.

She ignored him, struggling, kicking, biting and any other means of injuring him. When that didn't work she yelled for help again, knowing there was no one around.

Eric followed the path in the sand with two guards behind him. Eventually the path had dots of blood in the smaller footprints. He knew they were Ariel's. She had been barefoot last time they spoke. The further they went he began to hear shouting. Picking up the pace he rounded the corner to find Ariel struggling with Marcus on the ground. Under better circumstances he would have been proud of how much of a fight she was putting up. In two large bounds he tackled Marcus, jerking him off of Ariel.

She was surprised and relieved to see him. They wrestled, but eventually the Prince had him pinned, repeatedly punching his face. The guards ran forward and separated them, taking Marcus into custody. As soon as he was upright again Ariel ran and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine." He glared at her feet, attempting to scoop her up. "Hold on." She held up a finger. Head high she walked to the guards holding Marcus and, with all her strength, smacked him. "You _monster_," She spat before turning back to Eric and letting him lift her.

"What happens now?" She asked.

He explained to her about the law and ordered for Grimsby's arrest. "Come on, let's go back." He smiled.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Can we please stay out here a while? It's nice to be by the water after being locked up."

Walking down the shore a ways Eric found the same rock Ariel had slept on that first night and sat her down. She carefully put her feet in the water and sighed. It stung, but also felt wonderful. While she had her eyes closed he reached out to examine her arm. An ugly handprint was already bruising.

"I'll kill him." He growled.

She looked at him, surprised. "Is that really necessary?"

"It's necessary for me." His tone was dark and serious. Ariel shook her head.

"He's gone now. Let the guards handle it. And Grim," She placed a hand on his arm. He pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm so sorry Ariel."

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." Tritan's voice growled. They both jumped and turned to see him standing with water holding him up.

"Daddy," Ariel gasped.

"I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" His voice rose.

Eric tried to pull Ariel back to him which only angered her father more.

"Let her go!"

"Sir, please let me explain." Eric tried to reason with him.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! Do you know how long we have been searching for you?" His trident glowed once more as his temper rose. "Contact with the human world is forbidden! Ariel you KNOW that. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!"

Ariel leaned closer to Eric, not trusting her father's temper. He gripped her tightly.

"Now look at yourself. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Sir, please calm down." Eric was getting angry now. He'd had enough of people trying to take her from him.

"Daddy I had to!" Ariel begged.

"This savage brute will _kill _you! Don't you understand that?"

"I would never harm her!" Eric protested.

"Daddy I love him!" She yelled.

King Triton looked horrified as he moved forward. "No."

Eric moved in front of her and she clung to his shoulder.

"Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." She said calmly. Eric gestured for her to stay behind him as he walked forward.

"Sir I love your daughter, and I'm gonna marry her."

If he was angry before Triton looked positively livid now.

"Ariel, I am _going _to get through to you, and if this is the only way, SO BE IT!"

When the trident grew brighter Ariel watched in slow motion as her father prepared to kill Eric. Leaping into action she shoved him out of the way, "ERIC!"

He stumbled and watched as the beam meant for him hit Ariel with full force. "No!" He screamed and caught her as she arched her back in pain. He watched, helpless, as she slowly sank to the ground in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric hit his knees and gathered her to him. "Ariel!"

"Eric, you've gotta get away from here." She said weakly.

"No, I won't leave you." He moaned.

Triton stared at the trident in his hands in horror. He looked up just as Ariel went limp.

"Ariel," Eric shook her shoulders, "ARIEL!"

He broke into sobs when she didn't respond. Burying his face in her chest he closed his eyes and cried.

"I didn't mean to…" Tritons voice broke.

Eric had forgotten him until now. As he stared he grew furious, leaving Ariel on the ground and attacking her father. Triton didn't even struggle when he grabbed the trident and shoved him into the water. Eric tore the trident from his hands and slammed it down. Before he could do anything more despair hit him full force and he ran back to Ariel's form. On his knees again he titled his head back and wailed.

Triton watched the entire thing in shock. He was truly amazed at the amount of emotion the boy was showing for his daughter. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"You don't get to speak!" Eric snapped, burying his face in Ariel's hair.

Slowly Triton picked up the trident. Though Ariel was very nearly dead a small part of her still held on. Laying it down in the water a soft, yellow light flowed over to Ariel's body. Eric stopped sobbing long enough to realize something was happening. He was about to attack her father again when she suddenly took a deep breath and jerked forward.


	17. Chapter 17

"Eric," Ariel gasped.

Without a word he kissed her so passionately King Triton looked away, uncomfortable. Finally she hooked her arms around his neck and looked at her father, so disappointed, he couldn't look back. He had honestly been willing to kill the man she loved before he would listen to her explain. She knew in her heart that she would never forgive him. Eric carried her back to the palace while she debated how long it would be before she would be willing to speak to him again.

Eric took her up to his room this time, not caring about protocol. He ordered a priest to marry them that afternoon, and they agreed to have a vowel renewal in front of the kingdom. Right then he wanted to be tied to her in every way.

Later that night Ariel slept, wrapped in a sheet while Eric watched her. Softly he slipped out of the room, positioning a guard in front of the door and walked to the dungeon in his robe. He found Grimsby staring at the ceiling.

"I hope it was worth it." Eric taunted.

The old man looked over at him and then back at the ceiling. "The girl has no place in the palace."

"Well, she's queen now." He smirked at the look of shock on Grim's face as he turned over and took in the Prince's appearance. The old man walked over to the front of his cell and grasped the bars as Ariel had done before.

"You didn't!"

"Grim I lost her once, I'm _not _gonna lose her again." Eric narrowed his eyes, "Why do you hate her so much?"

Grimsby stiffened and said, "Do you know how ashamed your parents would be if they knew you were with that harlot?"

Eric reached through the bars and punched him in the face. Without a word he turned from his old advisor and ascended the stairs. It was the last time he ever saw him.

Opening his door again he found Ariel standing with his shirt on, looking upset. She ran to him when closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling her shake.

She scoffed, "I was arrested, kidnapped and almost died yesterday, and you wonder why waking up to find you gone with no explanation upsets me?"

He kissed her neck, "You're right. I'm sorry."

She sighed, pulling him to the bed and curling up in his arms. Feeling safe again she drifted off to sleep. Eric looked out his balcony doors and listened to the waves. His wife still smelled of the ocean, a scent he hoped would never fade. He fell asleep, dreaming of the ebb and flow of the tide, and the mermaid, so beautiful, he almost wondered if he had ever truly seen her at all, knowing every morning, for the rest of their lives, he would wake to find that she was real.


End file.
